


The Heart's Wisdom

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from hatzynz: mogar gets his wisdom teeth out and vav is there to help, and mogar tells vav not to tell vav about his crush on vav</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome

X-Ray and Vav are taking a day off from crime fighting to marathon some video games and gain some achievements. Their lazy day is, however, ruined when their windows shatters sending glass shards to the floor. What follows is a large diamond sword and a rage filled roaring bear man.

“Mogar what the hell man!” X-Ray yells dropping his controller and jumping to his feet. “I just got that window fixed.”

Vav watches in awe as Mogar swings the sword around wildly, his face wincing in pain every few seconds.

“Who is responsible for this voodoo?” He growls out.

“Voodoo?” X-Ray looks o Vav for help but finds none.

Mogar lowers the sword holding his jaw carefully. “Someone is inflicting pain upon me!”

Vav puts two and two together and quickly rushes to the phone. He dials Hilda’s number at a frantic pace.

“Vav I am not sewing up your suit again, learn to do it yourself!”

Vav frowns. “This is more urgent than that,” he quickly glances over his shoulder and sees Mogar glaring out the broken window at citizens on the street below. “Do you know a dentist that would treat a vigilante?”

Hilda pauses for a second clearly making sure she heard that correctly. “ORF is trained for that. Why?”

Vav laughs nervously. “A well I think Mogar might have a dental issue.”

Hilda sighs. ‘Fine, bring him over, but if he breaks anything you’re paying for it.”

“Deal!”

**********

When the trio arrives at Monarch Labs ORF is there to greet them with her usual happy pixel face. Mogar spots the floating robot and aims his sword at the ready.

“What is this witchcraft?”

“Hello how may I assist you?” ORF chirps completely oblivious to Mogar’s aggression.

Vav quickly places himself between Mogar and ORF not wanting to fight either of them. “Calm down. She’s a friend, and she’s gonna get rid of your pain okay?”

Mogar doesn’t look like he’s going to agree. But before Vav can get an answer out of him a dart zips past him and stabs into Mogar’s neck. The vigilante falls like a tree with a loud thud. X-Ray and Vav look up to see Hilda with a dart gun a few storeys up. Before they can ask any questions ORF picks Mogar up with her tractor beam and takes him into the labs.

“One of you better be back here to pick up your pet when he’s done.”

X-Ray runs off yelling over his shoulder. “Dibs not doing that!”

Vav sighs and decides to patrol the street that Monarch Labs is on while he waits.

**********

On his way past Monarch Labs’ front doors for the umpteenth time he’s nearly knocked to the ground when an unbalanced well built figure is shoved at him. He rebalances himself by clinging desperately onto a pair of well toned shoulders. He glances up and nearly falls on his ass at the sight of Mogar _smiling_ in a really dopey way.

“Such a tiny hero.” Mogar coos helping Vav to his feet.

“Dude I’m like half an inch shorter than you.”

Mogar just grins wider and taps Vav’s nose with his finger. “But you’re so small!”

Vav rolls his eyes, and grabs Mogar’s arm dragging him down the street deciding that ice cream would be a great idea for the drugged up vigilante. When they find a cart Vav orders them both a cone of strawberry ice cream each.

When Mogar takes a huge bite out of his ice cream Vav shudders out of fear for his teeth. But instead of a pained reaction Mogar rumbles in delight. He turns to face Vav with wide childlike eyes.

“What is this magical cold creamy creation? Show me the creator now!”

Vav tenses up not sure if Mogar is capable of getting violent right now. “You’ve never had ice cream before have you?”

“I would remember something this delicious.”

Before Vav can question him on his opinion of ice cream any further Mogar is leaning forward, and much to Vav’s surprise he feels a warm tongue lick his nose. His face  feels like an inferno, and Mogar’s just staring at him innocently.

“You had some on your nose.”

Vav laughs nervously in a squeaky pitch. “You know I think I like you better like this, you’re much nicer.”

Mogar grins. “Vav is nice.” Mogar’s eyes widen in fear, he turns to Vav whispering harshly. “Do not tell Vav I said that!”

Vav starts giggling suddenly remembering all those funny videos of people after getting their wisdom teeth removed forgetting stuff.

“What else do you want me to not tell Vav?”

Mogar sits up getting ready to read off a list of things. “That I find his strange accent pleasing. And that I admire his time distorting powers. But the most important thing that he cannot know at all ever is; that I worship his formfitting outfit and how accentuates his body.”

Vav nods, while quickly pulling out his phone to text all of this to X-Ray. The reply he received was just a crude: “LOL he wants to bang you.”

Mogar’s staring off into space his ice cream completely devoured. “Do you think Vav shares my affections?”

This is hands down the weirdest experience in Vav’s life, and that’s saying a lot for the guy who blew up the city with a tea cup, and has bottomless over undies.

“Uh...You know what?”

“What?”

Vav grins at the determined look on Mogar’s face. “I think he does.”

Mogar frowns. “How can you be sure?”

Vav giggles a little. “It’s just a feeling.”


End file.
